


Epiphany Too Late

by Sondra



Category: Blake's 7
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-25
Updated: 2011-08-25
Packaged: 2017-10-23 01:25:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/244710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sondra/pseuds/Sondra





	Epiphany Too Late

What is Blake to you, Avon, said Jenna  
That you contrived to convince me to leave him on Cygnus--  
Then retrieved him from certain suffocating death  
And endangered your own life  
Shielding him from Cally's bomb?

                   **I wish I knew.**  
                   **I wish I knew.**

What is Blake to you, Avon, said Gan  
That you mocked him mercilessly at every chance  
(And us for following him at every chance),  
Yet never found sufficient cause  
To carry out your threats to leave him?

                   **I wish I knew.  
**                    **I wish I knew.**

What is Blake to you, Avon, said Cally  
That you argued so passionately your need to be free of him--  
Then put on his mantle and stood in his place,  
Fighting for the very cause you'd scorned  
Even when honor no longer required it?

                    **I wish I knew.  
**                     **I wish I knew.**

What is Blake to you, Avon, said Servalan  
That the lure of my Blake-baited trap brought you running,  
Risking your crew and wrecking your ship...  
Willing even to die at his side  
In the name of his dream?

                    **I wish I knew.  
**                    **I wish I knew.**

What is Blake to you, Avon, said Vila   
That you bid him leave you lying wounded  
In the barren cold of Exbar--  
While me you would have squashed like a worthless insect  
To save your own skin?

                   **I wish I knew.  
**                    **I wish I knew.**

What is Blake to you, Avon, said Tarrant  
That you've brought us to this bleak, brutal place  
For this filthy, scarred skeleton of a hero  
Who told me without a hint of remorse  
That he's sold you for the price on your head?

                   **I wish I knew.  
**                    **I wish I knew.**

What am I to you, Avon, cried the fallen corpse of Blake  
With hurt, vacant eyes and blood gushing from its gut  
Who sought your friendship freely given  
Pervaded your darkness with my light  
Offered my fire to warm your frozen heart  
And trusted you, trusted you, trusted you...

                   **I wish I knew.  
**                    **AND NOW I DO:**

 **Straddling your body with your death on my hands  
I finally recognize who--what--I've killed:  
More than nemesis, more than rival, more than brother, more than friend...  
Blake, you are my soul's sopron rock.**


End file.
